


Dure vie pour Ray Palmer

by Garance



Series: Arrowshot [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bisexual Oliver Queen, Bottom Ray Palmer, Cinnamon Roll Ray Palmer, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Oliver, Ray is a virgin, Top Oliver Queen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ray souffre d'un aphrodisiaque, il se trouve qu'Oliver a une solution pour son problème.





	Dure vie pour Ray Palmer

Dure vie pour Ray Palmer

  
Oliver se glissa dans l'ombre alors qu'il observait patiemment Ray Palmer, pas plus tard que le matin même, Felicity et lui avaient été attaqués alors qu'ils se trouvaient au département de la police. Normalement, Oliver se ficherait de l'état de Palmer, mais Felicity avait contracté des syndromes semblables à ceux d'un aphrodisiaque, alors il devait s'assurer que c'était bien ça en surveillant l'autre homme. Palmer travaillait dans son bureau sur une sorte d'exo-squelette, Oliver craignait pour Felicity maintenant s'il utilisait cette technologie à mauvais escient. Il attendit jusqu'à ce que Ray quitte son bureau et retourne chez lui, un appartement cosy trop grand pour une seule personne. L'homme s'assit sur son canapé et s'allongea lentement, un bras couvrant ses yeux et sa veste posée lâchement sur le sol, Oliver avait beau être dans un coin sombre de la pièce, il voyait tout de même le rougissement sur les joues de Ray, tout comme Felicity un peu plus tôt. Bon, maintenant il était sûr que c'était le même syndrome, s'il était parfaitement honnête, il dirait que l'homme était mignon comme ça, mais Oliver Queen n'était jamais parfaitement honnête. Oliver attendit quelques minutes avant que Ray ne se relève et aille dans sa cuisine, avançant lentement et s'appuyant sur le mur, il vit sur une commode une photo dans un cadre, Oliver se pencha et vit le propriétaire de l'appartement et une jeune femme, la photo avait été prise en 2012, et à côté se trouvait une carte d'un enterrement avec le nom d'Anna Loring. Pas besoin de chercher plus loin pour comprendre que la copine de Palmer était morte. Oliver se reconcentra sur l'homme en face de lui, qui se servait un verre d'eau et le buvait, pas de doute qu'il avait inhalé un aphrodisiaque alors qu'il ouvrait sa chemise et dévoilait ses abdominaux mouillés de sueur.

  
''Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Arrow ?'' Palmer lui demanda, le surprenant

''Vous êtes victime d'un aphrodisiaque.'' Oliver déclara en modifiant sa voix, sortant de l'ombre

''Un aphrodisiaque ? Quand est-ce que... Oh... Ce matin. Felicity Smoak, elle était avec moi, est-ce qu'elle va bien ?'' Palmer se tourna vers lui, le visage beaucoup plus rouge qu'il y avait à peine quelques minutes

''Elle va bien, je m'en suis déjà occupé. C'est à votre tour maintenant.'' Oliver sentait ses sous-vêtements se resserrer encore plus alors que l'homme avait la même tête qu'un chiot

''C'est-à-dire ? Tu as un antitode magique ?''

''Je ne crois pas.'' Oliver posa son arc et son carquois

''Oh. Je... Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée... Qu'on couche ensemble...'' Ray baissa la tête

''C'est le seul remède existant, alors à moins que vous ne vouliez rester deux jours enfermé chez vous avec la nécessité d'être touché et le corps brûlant, nous devons le faire.'' Oliver sentit Ray se crisper en face de lui, un dilemme se tramant en lui en ce moment même

''... Bien... Vous avez fait la même chose pour Felicity ?'' Ray accepta dans un soupir fatigué avant d'essayer de perdre du temps

''Non, le Canary s'en est chargé. Vous l'avez déjà fait avant ?'' Oliver en doutait alors qu'il voyait Palmer se dandiner

''Je... Non... Je suis vierge...'' Palmer murmura, il était vraiment rouge et pas rassuré

  
Oliver eut un rapide rictus sur le visage avant de guider Ray jusqu'à sa chambre, fermant la porte et le laissant s'asseoir sur son lit. Oliver retira le bas de son costume et sa veste, alors qu'il attendait que Ray fasse de même, mais il restait tremblotant sur son lit, comme un enfant terrorisé. Il se mit à côté de lui et lui caressa doucement la joue, avant de le pousser sur le lit et de s'asseoir sur lui, une jambe entre ses cuisses, appuyant sur l'érection de Ray qui gémit lentement. Oliver se pencha et pressa ses lèvres durement sur celles de Palmer, leur langue se lièrent, leur salive se fusionnèrent, et il enfonça ses dents dans la lèvre inférieure de l'homme, suçotant du sang et profitant des petits couinements effectués. Il relâcha sa bouche quelques secondes plus tard, ses mains posées fermement sur les pectoraux tremblants de Ray, un sourire reflété par les rayons faussement lumineux de la lune, son masque toujours en place sur son visage, contrastant avec sa nudité, et dans un simple murmure complété par un regard affamé, il ordonna à Palmer de retirer ses vêtements. Ray resta immobile quelques instants, avant de se conformer, le poids sur lui se retira momentanément et il pu enlever sa chemise imbibée de sueur, puis déboucla sa ceinture. Ray se dandina pour faire tomber son pantalon sur ses chevilles, son boxer contenant difficilement son érection suivit, avant qu'Oliver n'aide pour les faire rejoindre le sol.

  
Oliver sortit une petite bouteille de lubrifiant et un préservatif de la poche de sa veste, il plaça le préservatif sur sa bite alors que Ray s'était recroquevillé sur le lit. Oliver sourit doucement en s'asseyant devant lui et en posant une main sur sa joue, la caressant et le rassurant. Ray releva les yeux vers lui, ils étaient embués de larmes, Oliver l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, plus tranquillement que la première fois, il passa ses jambes autour des hanches de Ray, leur bite se frottant ensemble, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Palmer et le poussa sur le lit, sa bouche commençant à mordiller son cou, laissant quelques marques rouges qui deviendront violettes. Oliver sentait la chaleur émaner de Ray, et ça l'excitait énormément, il appuya avec ses doigts sur ses tétons, se délectant des petits gémissements, avant de baisser la tête et de lécher l'écart entre ses pectoraux. Oliver récupéra le lubrifiant qu'il avait posé et s'en enduit les doigts, Ray respirait par grandes bouffées, des soupirs d'extase s'en échappant alors qu'il tremblotait, Oliver posa ses jambes sur ses épaules et rentra un premier doigt, une courte grimace prit place sur le visage de Ray pour ensuite se transformer en un sourire tremblant, c'était serré mais Oliver comprenait.

  
''Vous allez bien ?'' Oliver demanda

''Ouais, j'ai juste... Pas l'habitude...'' Ray chuchota, ses yeux bruns maintenant noirs de désirs

  
Oliver sourit doucement, alors qu'il rentrait lentement un autre doigt, même si c'était toujours aussi serré, Ray babillait quelques louanges, se tortillant toujours un peu dans les draps. Il comprit néanmoins un mot quand il rentra un autre doigt, 'Oliver', ça le stoppa momentanément alors que Ray s'était légèrement relevé, un bras fébrile tendu vers son masque. Oliver le laissa faire, il laissa l'homme retirer ce qui faisait de lui un justicier, avant de l'embrasser sans prévenir, pendant que ses doigts appuyaient plus profondément dans le corps de Palmer. Il retira finalement ses doigts, Ray maintenant préparé à le prendre, il s'autorisa un léger baiser sur son épaule, avant qu'Oliver ne commence à enfoncer sa bite dans l'homme sous aphrodisiaque, un petit cri lui échappa, avant qu'il ne laisse tomber sa garde et couine à répétition au fur et à mesure que la pénétration se faisait.

  
''Tu es si serré, Ray, si bon, si chaud...''

''Je... Merci...''

  
Oliver ricana alors que Ray serrait ses épaules, ses jointures devenant blanches au fur et à mesure que des demi-lunes se formaient sur ses clavicules. Chaque petits sons que faisait Ray régalaient les oreilles d'Oliver, qui se pencha vers lui et commença à lui grignoter le cou, puis une oreille, amenant plus de petits sons étranglés de bonheur. Oliver s'attaqua ensuite à son épaule, il laissa des petites marques rouges, quand Ray cria en se contorsionnant, il baissa légèrement les yeux et réalisa que Palmer venait de jouir, il y avait du sperme sur leurs deux abdomens, mélangés à de la sueur, Oliver le suivit peu après dans un dernier va-et-viens. Il se retira du corps de Ray, s'allongeant délicatement à côté de lui et le tenant contre lui. Il n'était pas une bonne personne pour lui, il ne l'était même pas pour tous ceux qui l'accompagnaient, alors un chevalier blanc...

  
________________

  
Le lendemain matin, Ray se réveilla seul dans son lit, le drap avait été changé, et ses vêtements pliés soigneusement sur une chaise. Arrow n'était plus avec lui, mais il n'était plus sous aphrodisiaque maintenant, il s'inquiétait encore pour Felicity, même s'il la savait entre de bonnes mains. En se rendant dans la salle de bain, outre sa nudité, il fut surpris des nombreuses marques sur son corps apparues pendant la nuit, plus questions de refaire des exercices dans son bureau quand il y avait encore des employés pendant un bon moment. Il se passa un rapide coup d'eau sur le visage avant de retourner dans sa chambre, pour découvrir un petit mot à côté de son téléphone. ''Bon rétablissement.'' et un numéro. Ray sourit rapidement avant d'enregistrer le numéro pour ensuite jeter le papier. Les quelques pensées rationnelles qu'il avait n'étaient que ''Putain, j'ai perdu ma virginité avec Arrow...'' ou ''J'espère que personne ne sera au courant...''. Dure vie pour Ray Palmer.

  
Fin


End file.
